


Beauty and the Beast

by HankyPranky



Category: Supernatual
Genre: Blood, Graphic Violence, Reader Insert, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal triggers, dark!Gabriel, dark!fic, dubcon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HankyPranky/pseuds/HankyPranky
Summary: Gabriel turns the reader into a werewolf, taking pleasuring in pushing them to their breaking point. Set after Gabriel returns from capture by Asmodus with most of his grace restored now. *Triggers include thoughts of suicide, blood and graphic violence, *just in case you missed the tags, don't want to make anyone upset. Be well.





	Beauty and the Beast

Unable to warm yourself against the howling winds that slithered through the windows of your motel room, you were forced to pull the blankets to your chin. They grated against your skin with every toss and turn. 

Hiding beneath them, a soul crushing longing for Gabriel over took you. His face appearing behind your eyelids. Engulfed in a sunset, a halo above his golden locks. The ache worsened when you remembered he is not the celestial being he once was. 

His skin now untouchable, his eyes cold and callous. They can't admonish you playfully anymore, there was nothing sweet left in Gabriel after Asmodeus. 

Swiftly rolling over, you yelped out as your head plopped on top of something sharp. Looking to see what pierced you skin, there was a bouquet of roses. 

Confused, you went to turn on the light when you heard a gravelly voice, “Something on your mind sugar?”

Instinctually, you reached for your blade. Clutching it in your palm, realization dawned on you, it was the angel from your thoughts.

“You scared the shit out of me.” Raising your hand, you plucked the thorn that was embedded in your cheek, “What the hell Gabriel?”

He shrugged, “It's a gift. Figured I’d keep you company since you couldn’t sleep.”

Bullshit, that's not your relationship. Crossing your arms over your chest you asked, “What can I do for you?”

He tsked you, “It's not what you can do for me, it's what I can do for you.”

“I'm fine,” you responded trying not to snap at him.

“Doll, you were on a simple salt and burn and you almost got bested.”

“It can happen to anyone.”

He countered, “Not the the Winchesters.”

What was he playing at? He approached you slowly, wiping the trickle of blood off your cheek with his thumb and popped it into his mouth, sucking on it like he used to lollipops.

“You'll be made faster, stronger… less fragile.”

Excuse me? What are you talking about?

The gift. It will take effect soon enough. Though, it won't make you smarter. I don't think so anyway,” he trailed off.

You froze in place, “What did you do to me?”

Gabriel sat down on your bed and crossed his leg over the other. “When I was rotting in that cell with Asmodeus, it gave me a lot of time to think. Think about how far I've come, what I actually wanted and prayed for…” He rubbed his chin. “And you know what?” His eyebrows tightened, “I want you.”

You were becoming more scared every moment you were with him. This Gabriel was not yours. You forced yourself to take a deep breath. “Before you faked your own death and ran off with porn stars?”

“Please, they were just a way to pass the time. I was going to come back, eventually. But do you know what really gets me? The fact that you didn't come get me.”

Exasperated, you threw your hands up, “I thought you were dead, you bastard! It was pretty convincing.”

He was on his feet in an instant, his guise fallen away, “YOU should have known better!” He circled around you. “I sent you messages. Did you not receive them?”

Your mouth hung slack jawed, nightmares had plagued you for months. You thought they had just been from guilt. “I didn't know,” you said softly.

He bounced, “Sure ya’ did sunshine! You knew deep down inside it was supernatural. Tell me, did you enjoy them? Feeling my body, my grace being scorched?”

“You are so twisted Gabriel! You did this to yourself! You lie, and you cheat, and you TRICK! I have never been able to trust anything that comes out of your mouth.”

“Ha. Well ain't that just fancy, because I just love stuffing yours.”

“Get bent.” You were starting to get dizzy and you doubted it was from the argument. Pinching the bridge of your nose, you asked again, “What did you do to me?”

He leaned in close inspecting you. “A little bit of grace, a little bit of pagan magic. 

“Tell me.”

“You’ll discover soon enough, but fine. You win.” His expression turned gleeful, “You're going to become a werewolf!”

Your chest constricted and you were choking down air, you wanted to scream out but your mouth felt so tiny. Your vision obscured and you fell back into the dresser. Everything rattled and it shook you to the core. It was so loud.

Your body was betraying you.

Searing pain rippled through as your fingernails pushed out of your skin and the new claws raked their way through. Your mouth erupted in a flash of pulling and tugging while your jaw readjusted, you could only endure it.

One the transformation was finished, you felt wrong. You were wrong. Besides that, your stomach had never felt so empty. You were starving and became greater with each passing second.

When you finally were able to focus, you saw Gabriel and snarled, “You.”

A small smile crept on his face. His hands were slowing working on exposing his chest, one button at a time. Casually, he slid the shirt down his shoulders to the floor. He took a step forward and you could hear his steady heart beat.

He stood straighter, “I knew you would survive the change.”

Your face began to burn and you lunged forward and wrapped your hands around his neck. Gritting your teeth, you told him, “Change me back.”

“No,” he said forcefully.

“Then I will take your blood,” flinging droplets of spit with each syllable.

Gabriel chuckled and goosebumps covered your flesh. “That's kinda’ the point doll.” 

Clenching his throat tighter, you asked, “What?”

Gabriel did not squirm, he did not blink, if anything his eyes darkened. Gingerly moving his hands to wrap around yours, he pried your fingers off of him with ease and forced your hands down to his chest, to rest above his heart. “I'm your meal ticket.”

“Wh-what? I would NEVER.”

With a wink he responded, “You will,” and then disappeared. Fury filled your vision and you smashed everything in your sight before crumbling to the floor to cried yourself into silence.

You weren't out long before the pain in your stomach woke you. Your nails and teeth had retracted and you were more or less in your human form, but you knew you were different.

The werewolf cure wouldn't work on you. Your appetite was driving you to kill and your resolve was straining. What if you wolfed out and took a life? 

You had trained to be a killer, to save the innocents, you needed to fight it. Your mind wandered to the forest a few miles away. 

It was nearing dawn, the deer would be finding their way to streams and fields. Rationalizing, hunting an animal would save a life, you pop your car into reverse. Speeding down the highway, the anticipation of killing rose within you.

You were out of your car in a second racing towards the treeline until you remembered you must be quiet. Trying to make as little noise as possible as you crept further into the wooded area. With your new senses, you were highly alert. Your head flew north when you heard twigs being broken. Keeping your steps as quiet as you could, you pressed forward. Hiding behind a great tree, you saw a doe munching on some grass. The sight made your claws protrude and your teeth change. Trying to muffle your yell of discomfort, you covered your mouth, but it was enough, you frightened her off. 

The hunter in you emerged, deciding to stay put, you waiting for the next one to come along. If one deer found this to be a good area to forage, another one would too. It felt like hours before you heard another creature approach, it was a buck. He was much larger than the doe and had a large set of antlers.

Surprising him would be out of the question, you decided to charge at him. Using your full speed it only took a moment for him to see you in his line of sight. He curled his leg and stamped the ground with his hoof, blowing out his nose. 

You were fast, even the buck was surprised. He jolted to run away, but you caught him by the antlers and snapped its head with such strength that his neck twisted and the cracking fueled your adrenaline. When you guided him down to the ground, you plunged your fist into its chest. Heart still beating, you ripped it out and sunk your teeth into it.

Blood pooled from your mouth, dripping down your chin with each swallow. Your belly may have felt full, but the hunger didn't subside. Looking down at the beautiful buck you just slaughtered made you nauseous and you doubled over in grief. You took its life for what? The hunger didn't subside. 

Your life was truly over, you would never harm a human. Gabriel had made it impossible otherwise though. With no other choice, you decided to end your life. 

 

Standing up, you wiped your mouth with your sleeve. You could actually feel the grimace on your face as you marched back to your car. Pounding on the trunk, you left huge divots. If it wasn’t for the buck blood on your hands, you might have noticed your own blood spewing out from the gashes on your hands from prying the trunk open to retrieve your gun.

You hated Gabriel for pushing you this far.  
You didn't want to say goodbye to your life. 

Pulling out your phone you sent a message to Dean, Need a hunters funeral. And entered your coordinates. You didn't have reception now, but hopefully the message would be sent when they carried your body from the forest.

Walking back into the woods, you followed the sound of trickling of water where you found a “nice” spot. Plopping down you contemplated your life. You spoke the last words you ever would, “You did good.”

Venturing no further into your thoughts, you raised the gun to your temple and pulled the trigger. 

Click.

The gun didn't fire. You pulled the trigger again, but nothing happened. 

It was then Gabriel appeared in front of you. Eyes sparking with a mixture of mischief and superiority that you wanted to punch off his face for being such a condescending prick.

You hated whatever this corrupted being was now. You threw your gun down and stood up. Rushing over to him, you pushed him as hard as you could. He staggered afew steps, but never lost his footing. You ran at him and jumped on him, sending you both into the stream. Straddling him, you punched him with everything you had, blow after blow until you spilled blood.

You could taste the iron in the air, on your tongue. It was by grace of God that you stopped. Gabriel grabbed your wrists tight enough break them with one hand. He smiled at you, “You're so beautiful when you're angry.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blade. Wiggling his eyebrows, he cut a deep, vertical line above his heart, “And hungry.”

It threw you back into bloodlust, teeth and claws erupting from your sensitive skin, you howled. He let your hands free, grabbed your hips, and said, “Go on.”

Unable to control yourself you did to Gabriel what you had done to that buck. Ripping his heart out you licked and swallowed the blood trickling out. Gabriel moaned in pleasure instead of shouting in pain, rocking himself against you. You stared into his eyes, so dilated, the golden hue surrounding them swallowed by his darkness and lust. 

You sunk your teeth in as Gabriel rutted underneath you, squeezing your legs together as he jerked into you with each bite you took of his heart. Your hunger, his arousal, both came to completion as you cleaned the remainder of his blood off your fingers with your tongue.

Flushed with relief you collapsed and laid your head over his freshly healed chest. The sounds of his new heart lulling you into earnest nothingness. 

He pulled you closer into his embrace and kissed the top of his head, “You'll do this every month for the rest of your existence.” Hearing the unspoken words, You're never going to leave me.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am pretty nervous to post this even though I am happy with how it turned out. I have never written anything this dark before and I am out of my comfort zone. Inspired by @thewhiterabbit42, who was looking for dark!Gabriel recs. P.S. Sorry about the wildlife - it broke my heart. You can find me on Tumblr @HankyPranky


End file.
